Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with a minimum bezel.
Discussion of the Related Art
Various flat-panel display devices, for example, liquid crystal display device, plasma display panel, and organic light emitting display device, etc., have been researched and developed to substitute for CRT (Cathode Ray Tube). These flat-panel display devices are used for mobile information device, television, monitor, tablet computer, and notebook computer.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional display device used for a notebook computer.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional display device 10 is rotatably connected to a system body 30 by a hinge 20.
The system body 30 includes a control circuit for processing various information, for example, a CPU (Central Processing Unit); a graphic card for processing data under the control of the CPU; various storing mediums for storing control programs, information and data; and a power unit for supplying power energy. The system body 30 processes various information, and simultaneously displays video information on the display device 10. The hinge 20 is connected between the system body 30 and the display device 10, to thereby rotatably support the display device 10 used to connect the display device 10 to the system body 30 in such a way that the display device 10 is rotatable about the system body 30.
Generally, the display device 10 includes a display panel 12; a rear cover 14 for receiving the display panel 12 therein; and a front cover 16 connected with the lower rear cover 14, wherein the front cover 16 covers the region of the display panel 12 other than the effective display region of the display panel 12 for displaying the video information.
The display panel 12 displays the video information provided from the system body 30. The display panel 12 is supported by a guide frame (not shown) which is supported by a supporter (not shown) received in the lower rear cover 14.
The lower rear cover 14 is rotatably connected to the system body 30 by the hinge 20, and receives the display panel 12 therein.
The front cover 16 is formed in a frame of a rectangular shape having front surface and side surface. The front surface of the front cover 16 covers the front edge portion of the display panel 12, and the side surface of the front cover 16 is connected with the rear cover 14 so as to cover the side of the display panel 12.
In case of the conventional display device 10, a width (W) of the bezel of the display panel 12 is increased when a width of the front surface of the front cover 16 is increased.